thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hyena's Tale Ch. 2
Chapter Two: Brothers "Come on, Boys!" Janja ordered his clan to follow him, "Remember Scar's plan." On the other side of the great Gorge lay the lush, Green Pridelands. Janja and his clan had been forced out of there so many times they had lost count. Ahead of them, a rock reached halfway over the Canyon, leaving only a small jump worthy of reaching the borders of the Pridelands. Despite being so close to his goal, The Teenage Hyena leader seemed to have some thoughts on his mind. Man, am I in some deep quicksand.... I just hope that this plan works... for my sake. As he and his Clan approached the small Jump, the sight of the Ostritch nesting grounds came into view. Janja got to the edge, preparing to Jump. "Such a short jump, am I right?" Janja stopped dead in his tracks. The voice didnt come from any of his clan. It wasn't any Voice he recognized. He turned around to see who spoke to him. He saw someone he didnt expect. In the Outlands, Hyenas were the most common animals, and this was a Hyena no doubt, but this one looked bizarre. On a pelt that would normally be Grey with Black Spots, it was instead Red with Black Stripes, his eyes were a Dark, Emerald Green, black fur covered all the way from his paws to halfway up his legs, and running from the back of his head to his back was a mane of Pure White. As strange as he looked, Janja had a look of Shock on his face, as if he recognized this Hyena. And recognize him he did. "What're you doing here?" Janja asked, clearly gone from Shocked to Annoyed. "Does a guy really need a reason to see his Big Bro?" The Striped Hyena replied innocently, before patting Janja on the Shoulder, "Hello, Janjy." "Brother?!" Came the reply of The Largest hyena in the Clan, known as Chungu, looking at Janja, "You have a brother?" "You stay outta this, fur brain!" Janja growled at the big Hyena, turning his attention back to his striped brother, "And YOU, get lost! Can't ya see I'm busy?" "Oh yes, yes, " The odd creature nodded, appearing to understand what was going in, "I mean, if I were working for a big, Fiery, Lion of death, I'd be a busy Bee too." Janja then turned back to his brother with a new expression; Confusion. "Wha-how do you know about Scar?" His brother simply closed his eyes. shook his head, and chuckled, "Oh Janja, I know more than that," He laid back on a rock, putting his front paws behind his head in a relaxed fashion, letting out a relaxed sigh, "I also know that, recently, you had a chance to Kill a certain Female Hyena, and yet," He then looked at him with mock Confusion in his Laid-back Voice, "You hesitated." He then sat up, "Oh yes, Janja, I know about your little Ultimatum with Jasiri. She's actually a dear friend of mine, see?" Janja just rolled his eyes, "Well good for you, now why dont you do yourself a favor and pay her a visit? I'm sure SHE'LL enjoy your company." He then prepared to jump again, only to feel something holding his tail down. It was his brothers paw. "You know, I would do that," His Striped brother said to him casually, "But then I thought to myself, 'Hey, come on, Tombie, you came to see your favorite brother, Janja, after so long.' So, well, here we are, Janjy." Turning sharply to him, Janja snarled at Tombie, "Hey, Who asked you anyways? Just get outta here!" "Janja, Janja, Janja," Tombie patted his spotted brother on the shoulder again, "Whatever kinda 'Irritation' I put you through," He put his paws on his sides, "That's because I love ya." As Janja opened his mouth to try and argue, something green came between the two, smashing into the ground. Standing before the Clan and Tombie was the leader of the Outlander Crocodiles, Kiburi. "What're you doin', Kiburi?" Janja asked, standing up, "Ya coulda knocked me offa the side! Besides, shouldn't you be attackin' Mzimu grove with the Jackals?" "Oh, I'll be gettin' to Mzimu Grove, alright." Kiburi Scoffed, "Just as soon as I carry out Scar's orders." Janja tilted his head in confusion, "What orders?" "Takin' you out and takin' control of your clan." The crocodile smiled. Janja backed up, looking rather taken back, "What? N-no! Scar wouldn't do that!" The Hyena was so in shock and confusion that he didn't notice himself right at the edge of the rock. As Kiburi was about to pounce onto Janja, something rammed into him. It was Tombie. Like a blur of red and white, Tombie knocked the aquatic Reptile in his side. He stood up and glared at the odd Hyena, "Look who wants to be the hero, here." He laughed. Tombie half smirked as he stood defensively against the Crocodile, "Oh yeah, like I'm really trying to be a hero, here." He kept at the crocodile and landed square on his back. Kiburi thrashed around, trying to throw him off. Just then, something made Kiburi shake. And it wasn't The hyena on his back. The rock began to feel as if it was about to give way. He smirked, threw Tombie into Janja, and got off the rock, "So long, Hyenas!" With that being said, he ran off, leaving the other hyenas running over to try and get Janja off the rock. Unfortunately, the rock broke off before they could get to them. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Geez, I'm startin' to see a pattern Developin' here. He held onto side of the cliff for his life. It seemed like he had just gotten out of the last time this happened. He felt someone bite the scruff of his neck, pulling him up. It was Chungu. Janja could see that Cheezi, the Hyena with the biggest Tongue, was holding onto the larger Hyena's tail, while he himself was being held by Nne, on of the smarter hyenas, and Nne was being held by Tano, another smart hyena. The clan were making a rope out of each other, pulling Janja to safety. "Hey what about me?" Janja looked down and saw Tombie on a Ledge so small he could barely fit on it. It was here Janja had a decision to make. Ugh, Why is this so hard all of a sudden? Since when do I attack Animals Instead of eatin' 'em? Wait a minute, what was it Jasiri said? Sisi Ni Sawa? Huh. He bent his neck down and bit into the Scruff of Tombies neck. He motioned for the Hyenas to pull him up. The rope of spotted Hyenas began to pull their leader and his brother back up to the ground. Until finally, the two set their paws back on the top of the cliff. The White maned Hyena was apparently confused, "Wait, why'd ya help me?" From the look on his face, what Janja was about to say came from very, very, very deep down. "Sisi Ni Sawa." The mere grumble that came from his brothers mouth appeared to Delight Tombie, who, unexpectedly, pulled him into a large hug, "Good boy, Janjy." Growling below his breath, Janja pushed tombie off of him, "Hey, just because I saved you doesn't mean I'll be going all Lovey-Dovey, here!" "Of course, Bro," Tombie nodded, "So, what're you gonna do now?" Janja looked over his shoulder to the Volcano that he once called his home, where smoke and embers flew from the top, "Well, I kinda can't go back now, Scar's got the whole Army against me, and he'll probably send Kiburi back to get my clan..." It was at this moment that an idea struck Tombies head, "I think I know someone we can crash with." Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:A Hyena’s Tale